The present invention relates to the field of molded plastic containers of the type and size requiring a carrying handle. In particular, the present invention relates to a handle molded separately from the container and attached to the container through an interaction of a tapered slide and rail arrangement provided between the container and the handle.
Molded plastic containers which require a carrying handle due to the type, weight or size of the container are typically molded as a one piece structure to include the handle. This has been the accepted way to provide a carrying container with a handle because it simplifies the handling and delivery of containers. Furthermore, the integral handle can be reliably configured to support the respective weight of a container and its designated content. Examples of such containers include plastic gas cans, plastic detergent bottles, plastic paint containers, plastic cleaning product bottles, etc.